True Evil
by Blackheart Ravensoul
Summary: My version of why Maleficent cursed Aurora
1. Chapter 1

The True Evil

Chapter 1

Queen Aurora gave a loud sigh of frustration, things were not going well for the kingdom of East. Once many years ago she married the man of her dreams and the two of them were supposed to live happily ever after. And for a while they did but all that changed one day. It all began eighteen years ago. She had just given birth to her first child; lovely boy whom she and her husband named William. He had Philips ash brown hair, but his eyes were blue just like Aurora's. The three good fairys blessed the boy with wisdom, strength and beauty.

Will grew loved and adored by all. He never talked back, he was a sweet and kind child. Since he was prince, and the only heir to the throne of the Kingdoms of East and West, his parents had already found him a future wife to marry when he came of age. Her name was Eva, and she hailed from the small kingdom not very far away. Only a year older than William, she was a kind and gentle soul.

As the young prince grew Aurora's love for him seemed to only grow stronger. Her son learned to ride his first horse with his father. The fairys taught him how to read and history and other things a good future king needed to know. Yes, life was indeed peaceful, an eternal spring of beauty and prosperity, a golden age. Two kingdoms united, a beautiful and beloved queen, a just and respected king and a lovely young prince life was truly good in the Kingdom of East and West.

When William turned ten he was still a child in his parents eyes. He had his mother curiosity and adventurous spirit. It was a war summers eve when they were having a picnic in the royal forest that Aurora had fallen asleep and dreamt the strangest dream. The last thing she remembered was the warmth of the sun on her face and the voices of her son and her husband, whom she loved so much. Suddenly the voices began to fade, the light dimmed. It was cold and dark. Snow fell from the ash- grey sky. There was a man in black armor ridding on a black horse, his dark helmet was shaped like a dragon, behind him stood an army of black riders and a city on fire. Terrified she awoke from the dream only to see the concerned eyes of her son and king Philip gazing at her. She didn't want to ruin the mood so she said nothing. Soon after she had forgotten all about it.

Years rolled by, William turned into a young man, not a child anymore. He was twelve when father took him on his first hunt. The prince knew how to shoot from a bow but he had never been on a hunt before. Aurora stood in the balcony of the palace and waved goodbye as the royal hunting party rode off into the woods. Just as she set foot into her and Philips bedroom a sinking feeling overcame her. The queen couldn't move, her mind was overwhelmed by the feeling that something bad was going to happen. It passed as soon as it had come leaving her to wonder what the cause of all this was. Later that evening the party returned with great new, the price, as young as he was managed to shoot a huge deer. The beast was roasted and a grand feast was held for the prince. All worries once again forgotten.

When William turned fourteen he was riding all over the place, escaping from his escort and pulling pranks on servants. The time of his marriage was near, he was a child no longer, almost a grown man now. The king said to give him some freedom, but Aurora missed the afternoons all three of them spent together. William began spending time away from the castle, sometimes ridding to the furthest provinces of the kingdom for no apparent reason. Phillip stated the it was good for a prince to be interested in his kingdom. But that did not ease Aurora's concern.

"Don't worry, let him enjoy his homeland for a bit longer." He kissed he forehead gently.

Aurora knew he husband was right. Once he married princess Eva their son would move away for a few years to the Kingdom of Flowers. She supposed Will would miss his home, she certainly would. Letting him explore the kingdom he wouldn't see in years to come was probably for the best. He was probably just saying goodbye in his own way.

Soon the fatted day arrived. Prince William, the king and two of the good fairies left along with a huge escort to the kingdom of Flowers. There the prince will marry princess Eva and will live until his parents retire and he will become the next King of the Three Kingdoms. Aurora had stayed behind for she had fallen ill few days before. The fairy Fauna stayed by her side. Most of the time she spent in bed drifting in and out of sleep. When she dreamt she had nightmares, the man in black had appeared in several of them.

With a start the queen jumped in her bed after another nightmare. For a moment she stared blankly into the darkness not sure if she awake or dreaming. She turned her head and suddenly screamed, the candle holder was floating above the ivory bedside table. The metal object fell clanging to the ground as Fauna burst into her room in her long white nightgown to see what was wrong.

"Aurora? Are you all right dear?"

She pointed at the candleholder that lay on the floor.

"It it was, was floating" she gasped for air

"Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"I saw it" Aurora tried to steady her breath " I woke up and and I wasn't sure if, if I was dreaming. Then I turned my head and and there it was, floating above my head.

"Nonsense, dear you must have imagined it." The fairy said in an attempt to calm her.

"But then, how is it on the floor?"

"Oh, well, you must have knocked it over accidentally."

Fauna waved her magic wand and the candle holder picked itself up, the candles got back into their places and magic fire lit them up.

"See dear, nothing to worry about. Items don't float around unless one uses magic on them."

"I suppose" she sighed

"Is anything else troubling you, your majesty?"

"Well, I don't know exactly." She said" there is this dream, I've had many times in the past years."

"What about?" the fairy asked in concern

"There is this man on a black horse and an army and a city is burning. I don't know why but it terrifies me"

"What does he look like?"

"I can't see his face, he is all dressed in black and on his head he has this helmet with a black dragon on it."

"A dragon you say? Oh, my, that is scary, but you don't need to worry it's just a dream, now try to get some sleep, it's still early in the morning." The petit woman bowed and left closing the door behind her.

The queen awoke in the late morning feeling much better. The maid brought her a tray full of food, but Aurora didn't feel like eating anything. She drank a glass of water and fell against the pillows. It was boring sitting in bed all day but the royal doctor wouldn't allow her to leave her room for she was too weak. It was a mystery for everybody including the queen herself why a healthy woman in her thirties would suddenly collapse for no apparent reason. The doctor suggested it was due to exhaustion, thou Aurora could argue that none of her daily duties as queen were even remotely tiring.

She desperately wished for a way to entrain herself. The doctor didn't even allow to read for it put too much excitement on the mind. with her husband and son away and all of her books taken the queen was out of things to do.

"This isn't fair, I'm the queen! Why do I have to listen to some silly doctor. There is nothing wrong with me, anyways" she wanted to scream out loud.

She pouted glaring at the door . Minutes passed and nothing happened. Aurora gave up her anger spent, she decided to go back to sleep when she heard something. Turning her head she saw and apple rolling on the floor. She supposed it could have fallen out of the fruit pile the maid brought her. She stared at the red fruit in the middle of the room for a moment but nothing happened.

"I must be losing my mind. and if I am its all the doctor's fault for locking me in here with nothing to do" she thought bitterly and slammed her fist against the sheets

Suddenly an apple from the basket rose in the air and launched itself into the door the moment Aurora did that. Baffled she looked the door, then at the fruit, the at her hand.

"Did I do that?" the thought that her little outburst even thou it only occurred in her mind could have cause this strange phenomena.

"No, it can't be me" she sighed" councilor Fauna said that the things don't happen unless magic is involved. There is nothing magical about me, is there? She thought.

Fauna came in to check on the queen, and to cheer her up by bringing her a book. To the surprise of the fairy she found the woman sitting in her bed and staring at an apple on her lap.

"Oh, come on" she whispered" move" the queen was losing her patience, for the past forty minutes she had been staring at that apple willing it to move.

Just when she was about to give up she noticed Fauna staring at her from the doorway and felt embarrassed and slightly settled. She wished she could to explain it in a way that didn't sound like she had gone mad. The more she waited to respond the more ashamed she felt, wishing she could just disappear into the ground. Suddenly as if encouraged by her humiliation the apple shot straight at the good fairy. Fauna snapped out of her surprise and ducked behind the door. The apple smashed into the wall of the hallway.

"I'm so sorry" the queen whispered feeling even more ashamed

"Did you do this, your majesty?

"To be honest I don't know. Since I woke up things seem to be moving on their own. And I thought I could make them move as I wish but they don't. I know it was silly of me to thing I have this power. After all there is nothing magical about me." She sighed

"But there is, your highness" the fairy exclaimed" whenever a royal child is born the fairys of the kingdom if the king and queen allow it bestow magical gifts upon the newborn. To you me and my sisters have given the gifts of beauty, the gift of song and the gift of kindness.

"So then without your gifts I would be ugly?"

"Oh, no your highness, you would look as beautifully as you are. These gifts don't give what one does not possess, they simply amplify the natural beauty you already possess. Same with your voice and the kindness you had in you since you were just a baby."

"I see, I am grateful to you" she smiled" but how does this explain the things that have been happening all morning.?"

"Well" the older woman answered insecurely" your parents were also blessed with some kind of magical gifts, and their parents also so it is very likely that magic is in your blood."

"Have any of the other nobles ever possessed magic?"

"I am not sure, majesty" the fairy responded after a shot pause" this kingdom is quite young, and there is little of knowledge of the where it's founders came from."

"I see" Aurora sighed" is there a way to know if a person has magic in them and how much?"

" Well that should be simple" Fauna said" you certainly possess a little bit of magic in you, but the amount is small I doubt the method would even work" she took out her magic wand" all you have to do is use this wand, if there is magic in you then you should be able to use it"

" But you don't think it will work?"

"Well it is unlikely"

Aurora took the glass wand, when the fairy held it the piece of glass was glowing, once the queen took it the light vanished.

"Seen, your majesty" the fairy said apologetically" it's not that much"

Suddenly to the surprise of both Fauna and Aurora the wand lit up bright. The queen pointed it at the apple in the middle of the room and it flew towards her.

"Careful, dear" the fairy exclaimed

The fruit didn't stop and Aurora panicked and dropped the wand. The out of control apple was flying around the room. Fauna ducked as it flew right above her head and took her wand.

"Bad apple" she said to the fruit" away with you" in a wave of the wand it had vanished." Are you alright, your highness?"

"Yes, but I don't think I will using magic any time soon"

Both laughed at the whole little incident.

If only she had known then what the future will bring. Aurora bitterly looked upon the image of her younger self laughing at the mishap with the apple reflected in the greed flame. If only she had known, with a wave of her hand she made the flames died down.

"What a fool I have been." She cried burring he face in her pale hands. A black raven landed on her shoulder and put its wing around her head to comfort her. "What would I give to turn back time"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the mishap with the flying apple Aurora had suddenly made a miraculous recovery. The very next day she woke up full of energy. Fauna believed this weakness to be the consequence of her magical power coming to the surface. The fairy also suggested that if the queen wanted, she and her sisters would teach her some basic magics once they returned from the Kingdom of Flowers. Aurora thought about it, magic seemed harmless, after all, the fairys used it to make items move or grow flowers or to create soap bubbles. Maybe if she learned some it would allow her to control it better. She might have a nightmare and lift things into the air again, or throw them at people without meaning to.

Since she had gotten better the queen wrote a long apology letter to her son and his wife. It was not her intention to fall ill and miss the most important day in Will's life. She promised to come and visit them as soon she could. After all it was a mother's job to worry for her son. That being done she made her way to the library, now that she was well again nobody could stop her from reading.

Things went on as they usually did, except for the absence of the young prince. Philip returned two days later along with his escort. Aurora was overjoyed to see her husband after two weeks of being apart, for they usually spent most of their time together from dawn to dusk. The king was also glad to be home once more. A party was held that very night to celebrate the safe return of the king and his court as well the queen's quick recovery. After the little celebration was over Aurora and Phillip finally got some time alone. She spent most of the party preparing for this conversation.

" Philip, there is something I need to tell you. "

"What is it my love?"

"I'm magical"

"Of course you are" he smiled at her, and petted her head.

"I mean I have magic in me"

"What?"

"Fauna thinks that is the reason I collapsed, my magic was awakening. The fairys could train me if I asked them to. But…"

"But?" the king echoed

"I want to know what you think" she answered

"Well I don't know, having a sorceress for a wife might be scary" he said jokingly

"You know I might drop on you by accident." She told him what happened with the candle holder and the apples.

Philip laughed through most of it, but finally he spoke.

"This power is yours what you do with it is up to you, just know that whatever you decide I will always support you "

"Thank you" she smiled

He pulled her into an embrace and for a moment they stood there unmoving.

"I don't think we should announce this fact to the rest of kingdom" the king said with a slight hesitation.

"Yes, you're right" Aurora agreed" the only magic they know is the three fairys, a magical human might be a bit of a shock to them. I myself have never thought it possible for a human to wield magic."

"I have" Philip said after a pause" but it was only a rumor going around the kingdom when I was a boy."

"What kind of rumor?"

"A dark one, " he said in a weary voice " but the sun has already set, this not the time for scary tales. It might give you nightmares, and I wouldn't want you to get scared and drop something on me" they both burst into laugh.

The queen went to tell the fairys she made her decision. As she arrived Fauna had just been informing them of the situation.

"Your majesty" all three bowed when she entered Faunas room.

"What brings you here this late?" Flora asked.

"I've made my decision" she stated

"Yes, dear" Fauna encouraged her

"If it is no trouble to you three, I would like to learn magic"

"No trouble at all, dear" the green fairy said, her two sisters agreed.

"However" Aurora said" I've discussed this with Philip and we think the kingdom doesn't need to know about this. I would like to keep it as secret as possible, if you don't mind"

"Oh, of course your majesty" Fauna agreed

"We could do it at night when everyone's asleep" Flora suggested

"You mean like now?" Merryweather asked" But where ?"

For a while the fairys argued over the location when they finally agreed on one. They will train Aurora in the old tower above the library late at night or before dawn when there was no one around to see it. That being decided the queen went to bed, for her first magic lesson awaited bright and early in the morning.

As the sun was just beginning to show it's light purple color above the fields queen Aurora silently got out of bed and left her sleeping husband. Avoiding the sleepy guards that patrolled the halls of the castle she made her way to the library. At the very back of the large room there was a small wooden door that was usually locked; now it was slightly ajar. The queen closed the door behind her and began making her way up the winding stairs. Fauna was waiting for her in the small room at the top. Aurora noted all the windows were covered with heavy cloth.

"good morning, your majesty" the fairy greeted her

"Good morning, mistress Fauna"

"Are you ready to begin?"

The queen nodded, not sure what to expect.

"Until you lean to properly control your magic" the fairy spoke" you should a wand to stabilize it, Flora lend me hers" she handed the glass wand to the queen." Once you get better you won't need it. Thou I admit I know very little about human sorceressess."

"But there have been humans who possess magic?"

"Oh, yes. Quite a few , but I've never met any, only heard the rumors. Now let's get started , shall we?"

Fauna waved her wand and a magical orb of light appeared. It flew around the room providing more of the necessary light.

"You try it, dear"

Aurora tried to copy Fauna's moves but what came out wasn't a perfectly round orb. It was a small little light that flew around leaving a trail of tiny lights behind itself. It flew halfway around the room and vanished.

"Not bad for a first try." The fairy tried to comfort her.

Aurora tried again and again but the result didn't change much. All she found out was that the tail of light behind the spark was her magic leaking out from the spell. She was told to practice without a wand, to keep her magic focused in one place, to make it more solid. The training didn't last that long, though for the queen it seemed like hours. She felt tired in a way she never felt before. Fauna said it was natural, her powers have not fully awoken, and she used them quite a lot today.

She snuck back into her room and slipped under the covers hopping to catch an hour of sleep before her duties as queen began. Sleep instantly overcame her. She awoke feeling rested and to her surprise alone. The room was bright and she realized that it wasn't morning anymore. Feeling embarrassed she got dressed and hurried to find her husband. One of the guards informed her that the king left early this morning on some important business to what was his former kingdom and should return late in the evening. Left alone again Aurora went back to her room. She sat on the large bed and closed her eyes. "To use magic one must feel it" she remembered the fairys words. She had magic, but she doubted she could ever feel it.

After an hour of attempting to focus her magic into an energy sphere she was ready to give up. Without a wand her magic didn't even respond.

"I'm never going to get any good at this." She thought and sighed heavily.

* * *

It was dark and cold and damp. She waited , no sound came from the outside. It seemed she was safe for now, the riders have fallen behind. Getting back on her feet Aurora summoned an orb green light to light her path. Her lips curved into a sad smile when she thought back on how hard it once was for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took Aurora about a month just to get the spell working while using a wand. Now she could focus her magic into a sphere and maintain it for a few seconds on her own. She also noticed that it was much easier to cast spells if she was angry, but too much of it would make her lose control of her magic so the queen tried to keep herself as calm as possible.

Days went on, summer sunshine turned into dark clouds that whipped the land with icy rain. As the birds left their home in the woods it was clear for all that winter was getting closer. There was much to be done before the first snow fell and the peasants were hard at work. At the palace preparations were also being made. The king and queen were moving to their winter palace, it was more to the south and much warmer during the cold moths.

After an almost a fortnight they arrived at the winter palace. The servants were busy steeling in and preparing everything for the long winter months. Meanwhile Aurora was up at the tower room looking at the beautiful landscape out the window. This part of the kingdom was closer to the sea and she could see the coastline in the horizon. The queen had never been on a ship and when she gazed at the sea, even if it was from a distance she wondered what it would be like. Her thoughts were interrupted by the fairy Fauna. "Excuse me, your majesty. I have a letter to you, it's from prince William" "From William!" Aurora's eyes lit up with joy.

However her happiness was short-lived. The letter was sent directly here, since the prince didn't remember when exactly they would be moving. She was glad to know he wasn't upset that she didn't come to his wedding, the prince was glad to know his mother was healthy once more. William also wrote about and expedition that he would be taking part in with the king.

The kingdom of Flowers was neighbors with the Land of the Iron Mountains. The two kingdoms were separated by a wasteland between them. A dark and dreadful place, full of ancient legends and ghost tales. However recently the caravans traveling to the Kingdom of the Flowers or anywhere further began to disappear there. The king of the Iron Mountains didn't want to suspect that his neighboring kingdom was behind it. But since the Black Waste was the only path east for his caravans he proposed a joined expedition. It was believed that bandits have taken up residence in the mountain there and were looting caravans. Twenty five men from the Kingdom of Flowers and another fifty from the Land of Iron Mountains.

Aurora was worried her son had joined this bandit hunt as the prince of both Kingdom of Flowers and his home kingdom in order to forge better relations with the neighbors. Thou his intentions were admirable the expedition held potential danger for his life. And according to his letter they have already left. Philip tried to reassure her that everything will be alright but a the terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen didn't leave her alone. That night she could barely sleep, the nightmare about the black army haunted her and it was cleared than any other time before. The screams of the people, the smell of smoke and blood were so strong they nearly suffocated her. The queen awoke gasping for air. Looking around the pitch black room she couldn't make out where she was and it frightened her. Then she heard a sound and froze. Listening carefully she realized it was snoring. Making a small orb of light she looked to her right. Philip was sound asleep right beside her and she felt ashamed for getting so scared. Getting out of bed and silently went out of their room. She made her way to the top room in the tower , it was her favorite place. There was enough light coming in through the huge windows so she didn't a candle or a spell to see. The sky was clear so she pulled a chair closer to the window so she could see them. She sat there until she fell asleep.

The next day Queen Aurora was wandering among the tall shelves of the library, trying to escape from bad feeling inside her. She didn't feel like talking to anybody about it, Philip wouldn't understand it, the fairies probably wouldn't either. Once in a while if a book cove caught her interest she would flip through it. In one of the books she saw a picture of a wizard holding a ball of fire in his hand, in was a story book but it caused Aurora to wonder if she could do that too. In another book called " the Tales and Legends of The Twelve Kingdoms". The number twelve struck her as odd since there were only seven kingdoms around, now six since she and Philip had united theirs. So there was : kingdom Of East and West, Kingdom of Two rivers, Kingdom of the Grey Lake, Kingdom of Flowers, Land of the Iron Mountains, and The Kingdom of the Valley.

Flipping through the book Aurora stopped at one peculiar story. "The Kingdom of the Forbidden Mountains." written by an nameless author. According to the author of this book there has been once a great kingdom there. The people of that kingdom were elves, magical and long living, wise and peaceful. That kingdom was said to have been the first one. But something terrible happened, a power evil appeared one day and after many long battles the elves were annihilated. Now only ruins remain deep in the mountains as proof of their existence. Aurora doubted this was true, then again nobody went near the forbidden mountains. They marked the border of their kingdom. Tall and unclimbable, with scarp rocks and dark storm clouds always looming over them.

The author continued his story. After the elves were destroyed the evil being stayed at the mountains. Nobody knew how much time has passed but when the first human kingdoms began to settle near the mountains the being began to wreak havoc on them. The people of the kingdoms named that dark being Maleficent, the author noted that the race or gender of it were never specified. After many attempts to ward it off with wizards and fairies the kings of the small kingdoms finally united and declared a crusade. A great army marched upon the Forbidden mountains. While there are no records of who won this battle the author notes that that Maleficent never bothered the kingdoms again. However the name Maleficent still lives on in folklore and fairytales. Aurora herself had heard a few of them as a child. It was something parents scared their children with when misbehaved. However she didn't know about the origin of the those stories.

Another legend that caught her attention was about the Kingdom of the Flowers and the Black Waste. Apparently a long time ago, when there were still dragons, a dragon resided there. A huge black dragon, whose name everybody had long forgotten. He plundered the surrounding lands, and when there was no gold left he would fly even further . His flame was so hot that it turned everything to ash in seconds. People starved, all their valuables taken, their homes and fields burnt. One day a brave King from a faraway land came to those parts he sought out the dragons lair in the Black Waste and killed the beast while it slept. He cut out the dragons heart and ate it as a custom of dragon slayers, for it is believed that it grants one the long life and strength of the dragon. The gold was returned to the people and the king ruled over them. The author noted that he lived longer than any other, over a hundred years, and for as long as he lived was never defeated in battle . He took many distant lands and brought back their riches, much like the dragon, but his people prospered According to the book, this king was buried in the dragons cave after he died.

Aurora put the book down. William was somewhere in the Black Waste, fortunately he was only chasing a band of thieves and not a dragon. But then the image of the man from her dream surfaced. A man in black armor on a black horse with a black dragon on his helmet. She remember men carrying flags with black dragons on them. The burning city, behind him. Could it be the king from the story? "But that was long ago, no need to worry about it." She felt slightly better now and decided to go for a ride around the country side, preferably with Philip.

* * *

Aurora looked around, didn't seem like anybody was there. Lowering her staff she slowly approached the entrance to the crypt. With a wave of her hand she teleported inside, without opening the old rusted gate. Walking down the winding stairs she entered the small room with the sarcophagus. Kneeling beside it she placed a single red rose on the heavy stone lid. "I promise, I will set things right, my love. Somehow I will". The black raven cawed warning her of approaching danger. "I have to go Philip, goodbye" and she teleported herself out in a flash of green flame.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Winter began with beautiful snowflakes covering the ground in white. But Aurora didn't see them, she sat in her favorite place with tear-filled eyes. A letter had come from the Kingdom of Flowers. The expedition didn't give any results but the worst of it was that one night while they were camping prince William disappeared. A search party was sent to find him, after a week they had nothing to show for it. Her precious son was lost. She knew this expedition wasn't going to end well, but nobody listened to her.

Days passed with no news. The Queen had given up hope to ever see her son again. Instead she threw her energy into her magic studies. All she wanted was to be left alone but the more she secluded herself the more people came to bother her. The lessons with the fairies were the only time she wouldn't be bothered by "the concerned people". To her surprise Aurora found that misery was powerful fuel for magic almost as much as anger. She could summon a medium sized light orb and control it without a wand. Fauna decided it was time to try something new so now she was trying to turn the spell into soap bubbles. The Queen threw herself into it and had the spell down within a day. "Well done , your majesty" the tiny fairy congratulated her" you are making great progress." "Thank you" Aurora responded carefully searching for words to voice the question that was on her mind" well, a while ago I read this book, a fairytale book and a wizard there could make orbs of fire. I was wondering if I could do that" "Oh, I don't really know your majesty, fairy magic can't do that, it can't be used to hurt others. I don't know anything about wizards magic. Well the best way, I suppose is to try it for yourself." Aurora thanked her for an honest answer, but inside she felt unsure, how does one learn what was never shown?

After returning to her room Aurora found a bottle of medicine from the royal doctor, and a vase with lovely flowers from Philip. At least her was smart enough to give her some space and didn't try to smother her in comfort when all she wanted was some alone time. With a wave of her hand she made the medicine bottle turn into soap bubbles and then popped them one by one laughing at this little idea. "Well, looks like somebody is feeling a lot better" Philip walked in and hugged her. "A little bit better" she smiled at him" Are you going somewhere?" she noticed he was dressed in his travel clothes." There is some trouble at the village in the nearby valley. With the never ending snow they have a hard time getting out of the village, it the snow doesn't stop nobody will be able to leave or go in until spring." " Oh, my. That is just terrible" " It usually doesn't snow this long in these parts, they were not prepared for it. I'll try talking the surrounding towns to take them in just until the weather gets better." "All right, but be safe" she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, I will"

With Philip gone and her lessons over for the day she went to the library. There were many books, but none of them were about magic. She wondered why that was. Finding nothing she wanted to read Aurora went to her favorite place in the tower. She sat there gazing at the dancing snow, the storm somehow made her feel better. Closing her eyes she decided to try that spell. Not knowing anything about making magical fire she just made another orb of light. Then she stared at willing it to burn. Nothing happened. Disappointed she turned it into soap bubbles and tried to do it again. It didn't work. The had to be a different way of doing this. The two were similar but different also. Orb of light and orb of fire. Light only shines but fire can also burn. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine holding a real fire in her hand a small bright fire. Aurora was so focused that she wasn't sure what happened, but suddenly she felt a burning sensation in her palm and pain shot through her. When she opened her eyes there was red burn on her palm.

Merryweather tended to her burn, with the other two fairies gone to help the King. "What on earth happened to you ,your majesty?" the blue fairy asked "I was trying to make a ball of fire like the wizards in the books" "A ball of fire? What possessed you to do that?" "I don't know, I just want to find out if I can do it. This is something fairies can't do, isn't it?" "Well there might be fairies that can do it, but as my mother used to say: those who play with fire, get burnt. If you don't know how to do a spell, you shouldn't try it or else something like this will happen." Aurora nodded in agreement, but in heart she wanted to try it again, after she wouldn't have had that burn if the spell wouldn't have worked. Thanking the fairy she retired to bed. All alone in her room she couldn't help but think about her lost son and weather he was alive or not.

* * *

Aurora stared at the fire, thinking about the old times when her only worries were making soup bubbles and looking after her family. The times when she still had a family and a kingdom. She was lost in thought, she didn't sense the enemies approach. Before she knew it five well-armed men in black armor burst into the cabin she was saying in for the night. " it's the Queen, get her" one of them shouted. Aurora jumped from the chair and grabbing her staff aimed at them "Stand back you fools" she shouted before unleashing the spell that caused the cabin to burst into green flames. She teleported herself out but the soldiers weren't so lucky. Staring at the blazing cabin she swore" William will pay for this, for everything."


End file.
